


Unravel

by mytimehaspassed



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-12
Updated: 2010-05-12
Packaged: 2017-10-22 09:09:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/236424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mytimehaspassed/pseuds/mytimehaspassed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dad says, “No matter what, you’ll never be alone.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unravel

**UNRAVEL**  
SUPERNATURAL  
Possessed!John/Dean (non-con); (allusions to) John/Dean and Sam/Dean.  
 **WARNINGS** : non-consenual sex; allusions to abuse; set during "Devil's Trap."

  
Dad says, “No matter what, you’ll never be alone.” His stubbled chin scratching at the back of your neck, grating and scraping and you’ve always hated that feeling, his big hands on the length of your chest, Dad says, “We’ll never leave you.” Dad says, “You’ll always have us.”

You and Sammy and Dad, this just never ends. This is so fucking cyclical, it hurts. He’s right, the demon, the whatever it is that killed Mom, the whatever it is that ruined your life forever, this demon, he’s so right that it’s hard to even breathe. You and Sammy and Dad, you’re just the universe’s toy chest; taken out to have your strings pulled, then shoved right back into the box again.

You and Sammy and Dad, you’re so fucked it’s not funny anymore.

The demon inside Dad, you knew something was wrong the moment he didn’t touch you. When you grabbed him and he didn’t even move his face closer to yours or grip your t-shirt tight in his fist, when he looked at you with nothing on his face, you knew. It’s gotta say something about you if the reason why you know your dad’s been possessed by a demon is because he doesn’t want to fuck you.

He was right, though, the whatever, he’s right and he knows it. You know it. Sam has always been Dad’s favorite, and that’s the only reason why he was spared all this. Why he was let go and you were pulled tighter. Sam has no clue about any of this, about anything Dad has ever done to you, and it’s always been your choice to keep it that way. It’s always been easier, because if you don’t start anything with Sam, he’ll be a lot better off. A lot less fucked up.

You and Sammy and Dad, you’re a fucking mess, and the demon loves it. And he can’t keep his hands off you.

To have Dad touching you like this, to have his hands on your chest and his face against yours, to have his mouth so close like this, to have Dad and it not really be him, it’s killing you inside. The demon with Dad’s face, he says, “C’mon, Dean, just for a little while,” and there’s a whole new wave of pain rolling over your body. It takes everything not to scream.

This whatever it is, he runs his hand up the middle of your chest and fits it around your throat. This monster, he smiles Dad’s smile and pushes enough for you to gasp for air. This demon, he says, “Isn’t this what you always wanted?”

Maybe you’ve been underestimating it this whole time. Maybe killing Mom and Jess and everything wasn’t a one time thing. Maybe out of all the other families and kids that it’s fucked up, your family is its favorite and just maybe it’s been keeping tabs on you way longer than you’ve thought.

And maybe it is right; maybe your family doesn’t need you as much as you need them.

The demon inside Dad, he smiles and smiles and maybe if you forget for a little while, it won’t be so bad. This has kind of always been what you hoped. If you were ever possessed or turned or whatever, if you were ever dying and it was going to be ugly, you always wanted your father to put an end to it. He’s always been your hero, and this would be the only thing you’d ever ask him to do, and maybe if you close your eyes and pretend, maybe it won’t even hurt.

Dad says, “No matter what, I’ll always protect you.”

This whatever, his hand is pressing and pressing and it’s getting harder and harder to breathe. This whatever, it’s using your father’s mouth to whisper, to kiss your face. This whatever wearing Dad’s skin, he smiles and bites the underside of your chin, this demon, he says, “C’mon, honey, it won’t hurt.” This thing with your father’s hand around your throat, your father’s lips, he says, “Just let go. Let go, honey, Daddy has you.”

Out of the corner of your eye, Sam’s struggling so hard, his face is red with strain. Sam grunting and trying to break free, Sam has no clue what he’s saying to you, what it’s making your father say. Sam’s oblivious to everything he doesn’t want to hear, and, if anything, you’re grateful.

The blood’s been running down your chin for so long now, you’ve almost forgotten what your mouth’s supposed to taste like. This demon with his hand around your neck, he’s not really trying to make it easier, not really, but it’s fun for him to watch you give up, to watch you die. It’s only okay because it’s pretending to be your father. It’s only okay because you’re letting it.

Dad says, “No matter what, I’ll do my best to save you.”

This demon, he says, “Time to go, baby, time to let go,” and you’re only okay with this because it’s wearing your father’s body like a suit. You’re only okay with this because it’s your father kissing your temple and stroking the skin along your cheekbone. You’re only okay with this because he says, “You’re doing fine, honey, you’re doing perfect.”

If anything, Sam ruins the moment.

You’re so fine with just shutting down and letting the demon handle it. You’re so okay with just letting go because everything you’ve done in your life starting from carrying Sam’s tiny body out of the house was done to be led to this moment. To be right here. You’re so okay with letting him win this one because you’re so tired of this fight, you’re so fucking tired and done with this shit.

You’re so over this.

If anything, you wished Sam would have resisted at least a few more minutes. That way it’d all be over. You and Sammy and Dad, you’re such a hypocrite to call Sam suicidal because you’re all fucking martyrs. If anything, you wished Sam had waited and Dad wouldn’t have chosen that moment to gain back control. The look on his face killed you in ways that the demon never could.

Dad says, “No matter what, I’ll always be there.”

Sam and his denial, Dad’s the only one who knows how close you were to giving up, and he doesn’t touch you when everything’s over. Sam plays the middle to help you both in the car, plays super hero, and Dad doesn’t look at you once.

The demon, the thing, the whatever, it knows you now, and you’re not so sure that that’s even close to a good thing. It knows how to get to you, and for that, you regret everything. The soldier part of you is screaming about you letting your guard down. The other part, the part that has always wanted what little Sam has had, the part that Dad’s always told you to hide and fold up and put away and never listen to, that part is happy at how close you were to leaving everything behind.

You and Sammy and Dad, you know that you’ve got the worst luck in the entire world, so you’re not even all that surprised when the truck hits.

Dad says, “No matter what happens to you, no matter how bad you’re hurt, don’t ever give up.”


End file.
